Difference
by OnyxFlame
Summary: what if Magneto's new team hadn't started out like in the series?...rating may be changed...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evolution or anything you recognize in here, anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what if Magneto's team started differently? what if Sabretooth wasn't the first Acolyte? and what if there was a female in with them?

Prologue

She remembered how she was once told that as you get older your life gets better because you have more things to do. However...her best years were back before she turned eleven. Back when her parents were still alive and she could just be a child with no worries about the outside world. No her life changed on her birthday and she knew that her best years were gone forever. No now she was fighting externally as well as internally just to survive. This was not how she thought her life would end up at all but here she was standing alone in the darkness watching the building with angered yet guarded eyes.

Chapter One

Magneto watched her with interest as she crouched in the darkness of the trees from his position on a hill with binoculars then turned to the building before turning back to her. He watched her mouth turned into a snarl and her eyes narrowed behind the glasses he could tell by how her eyesbrow disappeared below them. Turning to follow her look he saw a group of men on the roof laughing and smoking cigarettes before seeing they had a different badge then the other he saw walking around. Looking for her he spotted her moving toward the building with intent clear. Flying into the air he followed within the safety of the clouds to watch her as she scaled the wall and crawled toward the men only to stop and listen.

"Yeah well what about that girl they idiots let go? Who the hell knows where the thing went and what happens if she decides to come back?"

"Dude even she wasn't that stupid...she wont come back...and if she does it makes our job all the more easier."

One of the older ones shook his head knowing the younger one were going to get what was coming to them for harming the girl he had let go for a reason. "Your all wrong. She's not stupid and she will return."

"How the hell do you know old man?"

He raised a brow. "I may be older boy...but I know that girl very well...in fact..." he turned to her as she stood from the shadows. "I know her personally..." they all gasped as the man cracked his neck and made a hand movement and the female figure nodded dryly before taking off into the shadows.

"Yo man! What the hell?"

He shrugged. "I've been under cover and let's just say...they've done enough work as have you." then the men were dead. Alarms went off and the man leapt landing in the tree line much to Magneto's shock. "C'mon girl..." the place blew but suddenly he was tackled and he turned to let his back hit the ground and held the girl. "Good...your okay...right?"she nodded feverishly. "C'mon we have to go now." holding onto her he leapt off into the woods before she was stopped mid air and he frowned finding himself just as helpless with the metal covering his body.

"Hello my fellow mutants." said Magneto floating down.

"What do you want?" he asked speaking for them both.

"My name is Magneto and I want you to join my cause."

"All right how about you let us down and give us a few weeks? She just got out of that hell whole yesterday dammit...let her have some freedom." Magneto surpringly did as asked and left but what he didn't know was that as he left they were attacked.

Three years later:

Magneto carried the girl into the metal dome and laid her down frowning at her in worry. He remembered her vividly and remembered the mans request and frowned remembering how he found her body laying over the mans dead body. Shakeing his head he headed for the bathroom for a washrag to clean her free of her blood and the mans. It turned out she was worse then he thought and surpringly he felt a bond with the girl. She lived through the same hardships he had a a child and yet she still lived and was pulling through after everything. However when she woke he finlly realized she wasn't quite a child anymore. In fact she was in her late teen early twenties. She walked beside the aged loking man and many stopped to stare at her as she looked around the park before sitting on a bench and he sat beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Eric. You can stop asking now." she chuckled smiling. Her long double braided hair was up in a complicated updo he had watched her do in less then two minutes. Over the last two years of her standing beside her he came to realize how much he really had been alone but now they had each other. "You worry too much. It was only a little but of ice. Calm yourself old man you may have a heart attack." she joked and anyone who was watching was still ignored and they could tell the two loved each other but not as lovers. She loved him like a father or grandfather and he her as a child or grandchild but both were close on a high level as they told the other everything.

"Yes well even ice can do serious harm."

"Fine I'm fine and I'll let you know if anything changes okay?" her smiled a true smile he could only seem to do around her. "We should go. My plane leaves in half an hour."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to let him know my parents are dead Eric." she sighed as she gave him her hand to stand. She was still sore and he knew it that was why he was so worried. She had been going to the store when she was caught in a t-bone crash by a huge trucker who slid on ice last Christmas. Her car was totaled and she had been badly injuried. Her back and left side were the worst as she still was wearing a cast on her arm and a back brace while her knee was in a brace to keep her knee from moving too much. "I'm glad you didn't decide I was worthless when you found Eric. Thank you for everything...and I will be back before the school year I promise." as they reached the plane station and people stared at them as she had her arm looped through his but it was noticeable she was in pain and her left arm cast was showing along with the straightness of her back the back brace showing slightly.

"I'll keep you to it my dear."

She turned to him and inhaled. "Your all I have anymore...of course I'll be back.. I don't have anywhere else to Eric. This is my home. And your my family." she said and hugged him tightly stretching a little bit too much because he was taller but she didn't care. He realized it too thought and bent a little so she didn't have to stretch so far and returned the embrace. "And I still have to go through school...to catch up and get my diploma...and I have you to help me with that." Two months later he stood with his other Acolytes waiting for a plane to come in.

"So mate what are we doing here again?"

"We are awaiting our new member." suddenly they watched as shockingly Magneto normally dull or angered face lit up with a bright smile.

"ERIC!" called a voice loudly before something leapt into the older mans arms. "I missed you so much!" she said as they realized it was indeed a female with a male standing behind her holding her bag as well as one of his own. She pulled back and winced nearly falling but Eric's strong arms held her upright.

He frowned. "You shouldn't have run or jumped your still healing."

She pouted slightly. "I'm sorry. I was gone too long I missed you."

He sighed but smiled and once he was sure she could stand stepped back to look her over. "You have a nice tan. But yes indeed I have missed you too my dear."

She shocked the others by looping her arm with his her other showing a cast. "Can we go home now?"

Mangeto smiled brightly. "Yes...Lucas you my join us as well." he called to the blond who nodded and grinned slightly as he followed them all. It wasn't quite yet June but they all got along real well and even Sabretooth found himself wanting to protect her at all costs.

She screamed loosing her footing and she stopped and looked up to see Lucas with his arm outstretched before he moved gently and slowly making it so she could stand at the bottom of the stairs on her own two feet. "Thanks Lucas." she said to the younger male and kissed his cheek on her way by him. School started only a little while later and they all drove in a van that was bought so less hassel then they all had their own to use as well but they all agreed to use the van to go to school for less spending money on gas. She had a hard time getting out and Poitr noticed as he turned and carefully picked her up setting her on her own two feet. "Thanks Piotr." she said and they all stood together looking at the building before her old friend looked to her and said.

"You sure about this luv?"

"I need my diploma Lucas. Now mind your elders." she joked and they all laughed knowing she was feeling slightly better even considering how she wore a mid thigh skirt that showed her leg brace and a T-shirt showing her cast and back brace because it was a tighter shirt then normal for her. Like always she had to wear a high heel to be able to move her leg easily. Placing her bag on her good shoulder she lead the way to the building people stopping to stare at them stopping midsentence and all.

"Watch your step luv." he said catching her around the waist when her brace hit an unseen indent in the parking lot. Setting her upright they continued on carefully and inside ignoring everyone staring who then began whispering about them all.

"If you were called here you know the routine have a seat and--

"We're new." she said dryly and the man looked up. He instantly gained fours sets of glares as he looked at her and she raised a brow. "Up here." the group of kids sitting there sniggered slightly.

"Oh right sorry about that I was just trying to figure out if your the one from the papers about two years ago." he offered trying and failing a smile at her as he gained darker glares the boys knowing what he was talking about and knowing she was sensitive about it.

"'Ey homme can weh git dis over wit wit'o't worryin' 'bout de formalities?"

"Quite right...please all of you come in." she snapped a glare at the man as the group went inside. "You don't do that your moron. I'm sure she's already selfconscious about it let alone someone pointing it out." she growled then snapped the door closed behind her. "Please do forgive my secretary...he's slightly new and not very good with solcializing with students yet."

"It's fine Ms Darkholme. Now cut to the chase. Eric sent us. Now can we have our papers so we can go? I'm not supposed to be standing too long in one spot. It puts too much weight on my back and leg." sighing Ms Darkholme grabbed thier papers and handed them to the girl who then handed them out before looking hers over. She turned heel and began out at an steady pace the others following without questioning her and Ms. Darkholme remained silent wondering thier powers for Eric told her nothing of their powers nor that he had a female in their midst.

"You going to be okay little one?"

She laughed softly up at the Russian as he used her name. "I'll be fine. You all go to class."

"Hey Sheila we just don't want you hurt your almost totally healed." John said surprisingly sober and not insane as all four males looked at her lightly worried.

"Go. I'm fine..." they kissed her cheeks as they all walked away and she shook her head at their family like nature even when they barely knew her when she returned. She turned and walked into the class and held her slip to her teacher adjusting her bag.

"Ah well Ms. Eagle have a seat right here." he said and lead her to a seat the other watching in silence as he grabbed a book on his way and set it down while taking her bag so she could sit though slowly and very gingerly her legs cross experly at the ankle keeping her balanced. She sunk slightly in the seat as it wasn't a normal desk or chair. The chair was big in the back so she could be comfortable and off to the side though in the front slightly so she could have help if needed and no one would see much of her lower body as she smiled and took her bag back setting it in the chair next to her. "This is the book we're reading and I hope your comfortable if not I can grab you a chair and a pillow to place your legs up." she looked at the high desk so she didn't have to bend to write or see anything she nodded her thanks.

"That'd be great." she expertly pulled her heeled foot up and rubbed gingerly at her swollen ankle because she had to put more weight on that foot. Putting it to the floor she gently raised both to the pillowed chair and leaned back slightly dropping her back to rest against the chair holding back a groan of pain.

"Is that better?"

"Thank you it is." she smiled again and he walked off as she nearly put her head back again only she pulled the book out and putting her broken arm onto the arm she hold the book in that hand and turned the pages with her other reading from the beginning to where she assumed they were while the teacher was on the phone with the office.

"Okay class this is Ayasha (Cheyenne for Little One) Eagle...She's new to the school and recovering from an accident so I expect everyone to be considerate and help her feel comfortable here." she stood slowly and headed out for lunch the same thing happening in each class and it was tiring.

Outside of the room she found the boys waiting. "Oh boys you didn't have to meet me here."

"But we did little one." she smiled and allowed Lucas to take her bag and she began to fuss with her brace on her knee before Remy crouched and began to unhook it to adjust it while she leaned back into John who held her upright and Piotr checked her sling to her casted arm. "Ready for lunch now?"

"All right and thank you." she said smiling at them all none of them paying attention to everyone staring for the 'show' as they helped the recovering girl with her problems. Remy stood and smiled with a light wink causing them all to roll thier eyes. Sitting she sighed using her good arm to rub her neck as she stretched it a little.

"Hey Sheila!" called John and she looked up. "What do you want? Lucas is bloody complaining about why you shouldn't eat!"

"Tell Piotr to get me something or I wont eat not with Lucas and his damn OCD." she said with a laugh making the said male call back a hey and the red head to start laughing.

"Not funny Ayasha." he pouted.

"Yes it was." before she ate never looking away from her plate.

"Done petite?" he said knowing how she liked the different versions of her name.

"Yes thank you." then began to stand Piotr who was next to her helping her without a word as he grabbed her bag swinging the small looking bag in comparison to him over his shoulder. "Off to art." and Piotr smiled being in the same class. John, Lucas, and Remy met up in gym wondering where Piotr and Ayasha were considering they all had only this class together minus lunch.

"Ayash Eagle and Piotr Rasputin? Not here." he muttered with a snort.

"'Ey give de femme a break all right homme!" barked Remy before spotting Piotr carrying the said girl whose other leg was drastically swollen from walking too much.

"And why Mr. LeBeau should I do that?" then followed his worried look to see the rather large looking boy but his eyes were drawn to the figure in his arms.

"Sorry dhat we are late." Piotr said in his thick Russian voice. "I had to check her sling and braces then carry her here."

"Dat homme beh pourquoi y'u should take un break on de femme. Et de homme too." and Piotr headed for the bleechers with Remy, John, and Lucas in tow.

"Go change and play all of you. I'm fine." nodding they did as told and she winced feeling a pull in her arm as she moved. By the end of the month she could take her cast off along with her back brace but was told her leg was so badly injured that even though it appeared healed her muscles still need the support. She walked into gym dressed in loose pants and a sweater.

"Ms Eagle I think you better just lift--

"I want the uneven bars..." she said stunning him.

"Well no one else does so I think that should be all right but be careful of your arm and don't-- she made him stop by swinging herself up onto the bars where she swung. Landing in a split because it was easier to just slide down as her feet hit so not to further injure herself. Standing she back flipped a few times before doing some other moves. Breathing in deeply she walked for the changing room and looked to the hand that now held her elbow gently.

"Watch it...remember." she winced slightly but nodded. Walking in she didn't see anyone and sighed carefully pulling the sweater off and seeing in the mirrors in front of her what the mirrors behind could and she sighed bowing her head as she remember how the marks there came to be. Slowly she took off her pants and folded them neatly adding them to her shirt and she continued to redress never seeing the figure hiding behind her eyes wide in surprise and slight horror knowing the marks must have been painful but she just rushed out silently grabbing her bag. Ayasha walked out to meet the boys outside before she stopped and spotted someone out back that looked familiar.

Getting closer she listened to what they said. "Listen Logan we tracked the girl here somehow. We want to know if somehow we can see how she acts and find out what these clones will be like."

"This kid this, Magisi? Is just that--

"No actually this girl is about twenty three this year...we have source who told us she is in the school finishing school so she can get her diploma..."

"Listen here Fury I'm not going to help you find someone who got out of one shit whole of being tested and watch for you to do it again only to probably kill her."

"We wont--

"Sh!" he barked and sniffed before turning to where she stood. She ducked slightly but didn't move otherwise and as he got there and yanked her out surprisingly gently Fury's eyes went wide in shock.

"Holy shit."

"What now Fury?"

"That's her."

"What?" she paled and flashes came. "Kid you okay?"

"LUCAS!" she yelled mentally and physically and suddenly the boys came.

"Hey let her go!"

"No harm done kids...she fell I only caught her...holding her up." Logan knew she yelled bacause of Fury and not because of him so he lied through his teeth.

"Yeah and I..." he trailed off seeing Fury and instantly stood in front of her. "What do you want Fury? Haven't you done enough?"

"Damn...listen here I only want to find out what I'm up against once they have her clones trained."

Lucas frowned. "What clones?"

Logan spoke up. "Their into the whole cloning business. Hydra that is...got some going for me too...heard they have one."

"Let's go." said Lucas and they took off quickly.

"See Fury no one likes you." he sniggered and walked off. She stood tensed looking around before spotting something different on the horizon and she squinted slightly not seeing the X-men show up in front of her. She frowned turning fully toward what she saw and she narrowed her eyes trying to see while X-Men and Acolytes alike stared at her in confusion before both Wolverine and Sabretooth noted something off in the distance getting larger quickly.

"No...it can't..." she gasped eyes going wide. "They finished..."

"Finished what?"

"The sentinel!" she yelled before one landed and thumped the ground. She stumbled to the ground and stared up in surprise and stock still fear before shuffling back. The X-Men watched in shock as she did while her team became worried not daring to move in fear of her being hurt or captured. "Oh god. I thought we'd destoryed them Eric!?" she cried in fear shooting to her feet and backward hitting something to fall back again and scuffle her way back in to Colossus's waiting arms as he crouched to help her back up. Wolverine growled low seeing and smelling the fear coming from her and knew more happened to her then anyone truly knew.

"I thought we had my dear...apearently not or someone has rebuilt them once more."

Suddenly her look darkened. "Then that was thier mistake." eyes flashing. He looked to her and knew she was pissed beyond anything now.

"Magisi calm your temper--

"Calm my temper my ass Eric." she growled and snapped her look to him. He saw everything he already knew within her eyes in the one mere look.

* * *

Authors Note: so please first story so tell me straight i can do something different just let me know...also trying to think of another story feel free to give tips if you'd like because i'm think of doing a poll story next...thanks please review...


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: I CAN'T CONTINUE UNLESS I KNOW SOMEONE OUT THERE ACTUALLY LIKES MY STORY SO PLEASE CAN SOMEONE HELP ME MOVE THIS STORY ALONG!! OnyxFlame


End file.
